


Clean up, baby

by Blonde_writer



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram is the responsible one and saves the planet, M/M, Responsibility, save the world, stop littering, world cleanup day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_writer/pseuds/Blonde_writer
Summary: This Saturday (15. September 2018) is World Cleanup day. As I figure, Bram is a super responsible guy, who loves the ocean and nature - especially when it's unpolluted. He's a real carer and takes his impact on the environment quite seriously. Simon on the other hand? Well, let's say he couldn't be bothered less.





	Clean up, baby

Bram must be kidding him, was all that Simon was thinking when he figured out what his boyfriends plans were for there weekend spent together.

"You mean, that I'm suppossed to pick up trash other people left behind?", Asked Simon snappy. He most certainly had other plans in mind. 

" _We'are_ but yes. That's exactly what I mean. It's about our environment. Every bit of trash will perish the earth eventually. It's important to man up and take responsibilty. Today is World Cleanup day. Every community, city, whatever, are suppossed to look around and pick up all the littering that's poisining our environment. Shady Creek, luckily, is one of the cleaner town but still there's so much littering. It's awful. I don't understand how you don't want to participate!" Bram stumbled over his own words trying to make his point.

"If one would ask me, this is a great idea. We should all do our part. Maybe I can convince Nora and Jack to participate. Jefferson Park around the corner always has an awful lot of garbage flying around", Simons mum, Emily, was super into this. Simon rolled his eyes. Great, now both his mum and his boyfriend looked at him with this stern look that made him cringe.

Sure, cleaning the environment was awesome but somebody should do that, as long as it wasn't Simon who had to give up a whole day of cuddling with Bram in his bed. He had so looked forward to this day because the two lovebirds didn't get to see eachother a lot lately. With the new school year, their senior high school year, schoolwork was basically killing them. Additionally, Bram was busy with the soccer team and Simons drama club just started rehearsing a new play, where Simon landed one of the main roles - this time he even had some text.

So, no, Simon wasn't happy to spend one of their precious days picking up garbage.

"Come on, Si Babe! It will even be fun, I promise you. Afterwards, you'll feel so good, like you can change the world", tried Bram to convince him, when he saw how his boyfriend pouched his lips, his heart skipped a beat. Si was just too cute. So he added: "Let's see, who picks up the most trash. The winner can pick how he wants to be rewarded for his hard work." He winked cockily to Si. 

Simons heart raced up when he imagined how exactly he wanted to be rewarded. His lips went dry and he could almost feel his pants tighten in a certain region.

____________________________________________

Half an hour later, Simon had put on some old pants and a shirt that he normally wore when he helped this dad building something. Bram waved some ragged gardening gloved in front of Simons face and Simon was glad that he didn't have to touch the litter with his bare hands.

They left the holding hands and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his mum and sister dressed similarly. Apparently, his mum wasn't as successesful in convincing his dad as Bram was with Simon. 

They walked a bit and Bram chatted about the huge impact they would do today. 

"Imagine, how the world would change if everyone would pick up litter every day! The world would be such a happier and especially cleaner place."

Simon only shrugged his shoulders. 

"Eventually, all the trash that's flying around will land in the ozeans. There, turtles, dolphines and basically every other animal gets hurt by it. Single-use straws get stuck in their noses, turtles misinterpret floating plastic bags for jellyfish and eat them. Or rather try to eat them as they can't digest them of course. I saw a documentay about the ozean pollution once and they found many dead sea turtles. When they examined their body and cut open their stomach it was half full with plastic trash."

That eventually made Simon listen closely to what Bram was saying. He loved the ocean and escpecially sea turtles. 

"You really think all the plastic lands in the oceans? Don't we have plastic recycle companies? It's not like we just throw all our trash in a nearby river, right?

"You maybe don't but in many other countries they don't have trash collecting and recycling companies, so they just through it on the streets. In India, there are slums where they smell and smok makes your eyes tear just because of the pollution. Or beaches in Brazil are basically covered in plastic. But what am I talking about other countries? Have you been to one of Americas beaches lately? Last year, I visited my uncle in Florida and I tell you, every 3 meters or so I found some plastic trash."

In front of a kindergarten was the first trash they found. Two coffee-to-go-cups lied next to some smoked cigarettes. The boys put on their gloves and threw everything in a plastic garbage bag, Emily had given them. Simon saw a little of irony there, to use a  _plastic bag to collect plastic_.

They walked further around their town and picked up trash every now and then. It wasn't much really. Some plastic bags lying around, some more coffee-to-go-cups. Simon realized that there were not many bins available to get rid of their collected waste. If they found one then it was most certainly already cramped. 

After a while, they decided to not focus on the streets anymore, because ,let's be honest, the rural area will always be littered. Instead, they headed for the nearby lake, where they spent lots of time together with their friends this summer.

For the first time, Simon noticed all the trash laying around. Candy wrappers, empty beer bottles, plastic bags and what not. It was disgusting. Sure, he saw the trash every time when they were here the last couple of months but never _really_ saw it. 

"Eww, look at that!", Bram waved an obviously used condom in front of Simons eyes. "That's so gross! I mean: WHY?!" Bram made a really nauseated snoot. With only two fingers touching it, although he was still wearing the gloves, he threw it into his garbage bag. 

"Why would people even think about doing it in such a public place? What if they would get caught?", did he continue expressing his disgust. While he was talking, he saw Simon blush.

Apparently his boyfriend enjoyed the idea of having outdoor sex. "I can see some intriguing benefits about having outdoor sex", Simon said shyly, his cheeks being cerise. His eyes flickered to Bram but couldn't withstand his boyfriends gaze. Simon felt so embarrassed and with a hectic move got rid of his dirty glove. He ran his hand through his always messy hair and exhaled hard. Why did he have to say this? Today wasn't the day to deepen any kind of discrepancies and he knew that Bram was even more shy than Simon in this regard. They explored their sexual needs and phantasies slowly step by step. Simon remembered how it had took them months to finally make love to eachother. He wasn't sad that they took it slow and he loved that they talked about every step, though. Maybe one da, they would get to the point to get more adventurous and do it outdoors. He just hated that he brought this topic up in a situation where he knew Bram wouldn't be comfortable talking about it. Damn it. 

 Bram bit his lips and put his hands on his hips. He looked around and avoided to face Simon. They could talk about all of this later. Right now, he didn't know what to say. 

Suddenly, someone slapped him on his arm and yelled: "Heyyyy Greenfield! Spier! I knew, I would find the two of you here." Garrett stood about half a metre away from them and grinned at both of them. Apparently, he had no clue that he just saved them from a very long conversation about their sex life. Simon, and Bram too, was quite happy about that.

"You guys collecting rubbish, too? I've already thrown away two full garbage bags, this one is my third", Garrett showed them his half full bag.

Bram gave his best friend a brief manly hug and told him, that they just started a little while ago. 

Together, they gathered two more bags full of litter. They chatted and laughed and slowly Simon felt really good about their work. Bram was right earlier, when he had told him that he would feel really good after this work. He should have been more interested in the environment sooner. Luckily, he had such a caring and environmentally aware boyfriend. 

Simon took off his gloves and took his boyfriends hand. He smiled while Bram squeezed his hands and a warm rush ran through his body.


End file.
